


Aomine and Kagami's Graceful Life

by madaliz



Series: "Invincible" Fic Series [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Background - Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, Backgroung - Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, but it's mostly fluff don't worry, mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madaliz/pseuds/madaliz
Summary: The Happy Ending, and everything that entails.(series of one-shots set post-Invincible about Aomine and Kagami's established relationship)





	Aomine and Kagami's Graceful Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, the promised post-Invincible one-shots. I'm going to dump them all in here but they're just going to be loosely related.
> 
> So there's going to be some mentions of real people in this because I dug myself a hole by doing that in both Invincible's epilogue and in "The Reception", but there's also going to be a lot of original characters as far as the Lakers go. I don't know if this is really how Luke Walton will react to this situation in real life but this is Alternate Universe Luke Walton so who cares. 
> 
> I really didn't want to write about anything dealing with homophobia because I have to deal with that fear enough in real life, but I didn't want to ignore it either. Also I kind of wanted to explore a situation a lot of Asian LGBT kids face (well, I know it happens in Japan and it certainly happens a lot HERE), which is that, our parents don't kick us out, but boy do they act disappointed. 
> 
> The title of this is from "Mr. Kayashima's Graceful Life" a pretty off beat BL manga that I like lol. None of this fic will be based on that however HAHA.

When they tell Satsuki, she insists on planning their wedding. Aomine’s on board immediately but Taiga haggles with her for thirty minutes before conceding that he doesn’t have the time or know-how to plan a wedding, and Satsuki does. It helps that Satsuki knows them both better than they know themselves, certainly well enough to know what they like and what they’re comfortable with. Aomine knows they’re in good hands. It was one of the easier conversations they had about their wedding.

Their parents have largely had mixed feelings about their relationship. Taiga’s parents weren’t precisely supportive at first but they’ve never been condemning either. Aomine likes to think they’ve warmed up to him over the years, Taiga assures him they have. Aomine’s own parents are a bit more complicated. They told them about their relationship about a year into their NBA contract, and they got such a non-reaction from them that Aomine hadn’t quite known what to do. They didn’t talk about it at all in the succeeding years, pretended the issue didn’t exist, but perhaps because of the time that’s passed or because of a lot of lobbying from Satsuki, Aomine’s parents have begun to accept that Taiga is it for him.

“At least he’s good for you,” his mother had said, and that’s… well that’s good enough. It’s plenty.

Aomine doesn’t know if it’s enough for them to go to a gay wedding though. He’s marrying Taiga either way, but he’s not going to pretend that his parents refusing to attend one of the most important days of his life isn’t going to sting. He wishes he can say he wasn’t a mess in the days before he finally called his parents, but he was ten times less nervous for his proposal to Taiga.

“That’s because you just blurted it out in the middle of dinner,” Taiga huffs “you didn’t even get me a ring or anything.”

“Please,” Aomine waves his hand “like you didn’t start crying after I said it.”

“Shut up asshole, you’d been weird for a couple of weeks and then told me we needed to talk what the fuck was I supposed to think huh?”

“Uh, you were supposed to think that it’s been more than ten years and there was no fucking way I’d get tired of your ass at this point?”

“We’d **_never_** been weird with each other before! Not since high school! Can you really blame me?”

“Fine, I’m sorry alright? But trust me a bit more if it happens again, I’m never going to quit you, believe in that.”

Taiga presses his lips into a tight line. He normally does it when he’s really upset, as if clamping his mouth shut would prevent his emotions from overflowing through his mouth. But this time, Aomine thinks it’s a different emotion he’s keeping in.

“Asshole…” Taiga mutters softly. He rubs his eyes. “Anyway, are you going to call them now?”

“Not yet. I’m planning to do it soon though,” Aomine sighs “have you called yours?”

“Yeah, it went well I think. Dad said it’s pretty much just a formality, since we’re already practically married. Mom asks if we’re going to buy a house, offered to give me the number of one of her real estate friends.”

“Oh,” Aomine finds himself extremely jealous, if only his parents had eased into acceptance just as well “Uh, are we?”

“I was considering it.” Taiga frowns “What’s wrong Daiki?”

It’s embarrassing to know Taiga saying his first name still puts butterflies in his stomach, but he’s glad that at least the ugly green-eyed monster’s been abated.

 “Just worried about my parents,” he says after a beat “I mean, what if they don’t go you know?”

Taiga takes his hands into his “No matter what, they love you alright?”

“Yeah,” Aomine grips his hand back tightly “yeah I hope that’s enough.”

 

 

-o-o-o-o-

 

 

Coming out to the team was a necessary next step, they talked to their agents first, and set up a plan to contact all the other big names who should know. It helps that the Lakers aren’t strangers to earth shaking press conferences, it helps that management has known about their relationship for years. It wasn’t that hard of a conversation back then, just a heads up that they’re keeping a secret and it would be nice if they helped. Aomine thinks they should have been warier of how eager they were to do that, but back then he and Taiga had just felt relieved.

Now they’re being looked at with apprehension. Aomine gets it. The Lakers get enough hate as it is, and this is like throwing a keg of gasoline into the fire. But he and Taiga talked about this, if in the next season it turns out to be bad for the team, they’re retiring at 30, no big deal. Taiga’s frugal living style rubbed off on him over the years and they’ve got a lot saved up, they can live on interest, it’s fine. He’ll miss the game, and he’s sure Taiga’s going to miss it even more, but some things are more important. By the look on their faces, management disagrees.

“Are you sure?” asks Mason Monroe, the team owner “We can arrange other things, draw up a couple of special power of attorney and both your wills. It’ll practically be the same thing, legally, and nobody will be raising any eyebrows, whereas the moment you apply for a marriage license…”

“The media’s going to be ruthless,” and that’s the head of PR, Delilah Stein “the homophobes are one thing but some people are going to be criticizing you for not coming out earlier. The people in between are going to make a lot of crass jokes, you already know what that’s like, you both still get shit for being Japanese. Then there’s how this will affect the image of Lakers players forever, may affect us at the draft.”

“Then we should talk to the team,” that’s Coach, he’s massaging his temple like he’s got a headache “if those are the concerns we should do that first, but, Jesus, I don’t feel good about telling them not to get married, hearing you guys go on about it, it just sounds heartless and prejudiced, but…”

“But you’re too afraid to say yes too so get off your high horse,” Mason rolls his eyes before turning back to Aomine and Taiga “its your life boys, but you’re the face of the Lakers right now. Walton’s got a point, we should talk to the team first.”

“So, you’re backing us?” Taiga asks cautiously.

“Reluctantly,” Mason grumbles “hey you know what we should do? We should get Magic to do the press conference,” he gets up from his seat and pulls out his phone “I’ll call him.”

Delilah laughs and shakes her head “Oh, he’ll love that. It’s genius.”

Coach Walton gets up from his seat too “I’ll go round up the team.”

“What, we’re doing it now?” Aomine can’t keep the bit of panic from his voice.

“Might as well,” Coach shrugs, before the two men step out of the room.

“Don’t make that face in the press conference,” Delilah tuts “hey Tiger, you’re going to do all the talking alright?”

Taiga turns to him “You fine with that Daiki?”

Aomine throws up his arms “I won’t argue.”

“Good, good,” she’s already typing away on her phone, probably e-mailing several people already. She reminded him of Satsuki sometimes, “my aim is to do the press conference late in the afternoon tomorrow. It’s Friday so it’s perfect, the media has some time to absorb the news before we have to take the full brunt of the aftermath.”

“Tomorrow?” he can’t hide that there’s even more panic to his voice now.

“Yes. Tomorrow. We have to tell this story on our own terms, not anyone else’s. Tomorrow after the press conference I’m going to be getting you interviews with reporters we can trust to not be assholes at the very least.” She snaps her fingers “Oh jeez, you know who’ll probably invite you? Ellen. And everyone in late night.”

“But we’ve got practice,” Taiga’s frowning “do we have time for all that?”

“Sure you do, and I’ll hire the wedding planner, don’t worry.”

“Actually,” Aomine butts in “one of our closest friends is doing it. I’ve been meaning to give you her number.”

“Her? You sure you want a woman planning your gay wedding?”

“You talk like there’s something wrong with that. Anyway, we’re not really picky.”

“Of course you aren’t, guess you’ve got that going for you. It’s shitty, but the fact that you act so stereo-typically straight is gonna help Daiki.”

“And Taiga doesn’t act straight?”

“Well he’s certainly never been quoted saying women’s boobs are filled with dreams. Don’t get all offended, you touch his dick on a regular basis that’s gay enough.”

“Jesus,” Taiga reddens “can we end this conversation? We get it, we’ll do the interviews.”

“Excellent. Now run along and talk to your team.”

It’s not all that bad with the team. Coach tells them they’ve got something important to say and everyone listens to Taiga talk very seriously. Taiga talks about how the two of them have been together since high school, and how they’re ready to retire early if their revelation will in any way destroy team dynamics. Some of their teammates are visibly uncomfortable, others, surprisingly supportive. Their older teammates, the ones they're admittedly closer to, seem to not care one way or other. Aomine wonders if they suspected somehow.

“If you don’t think you can work with the two of them,” Coach says “consider quitting. You’re all valuable to the team, that’s why we signed you on, but basketball is a superstar sport. I’m sure you all get what I’m saying.”

Taiga looks distressed “Coach, seriously, Daiki and I will quit if it comes to that.”

“Tiger you realize it’s going to look like we fired you, two three-time MVPs, just because you’re gay.”

“I’m bisexual actually.” Aomine feels the need to say. Having a word for it is a relatively recent thing for him.

“Gay, bi, whatever,” Coach waves a hand “either way it’s going to look bad if you two leave, whereas if you stay, we can get more good press than bad.”

“What if the other teams heckle them?” one of the rookies speaks up (Bates, if Aomine remembers right, a center, plays rough) “Heckles **_us_**?”

“Well now you know how the kid you used to bully in high school feels,” Coach sighs “look, it boils down to two points as far as I’m concerned. One,” he holds up a finger “they’ve been together the **_entire time_** you’ve been teammates, has that ever been a problem? Obviously not because none of you were able to tell. They’re here to play basketball, whatever they do at home is their business not ours. Two,” he raises another finger “Would you rather lose these two as members of the team or get heckled by a bunch of homophobes during games? I know what I’d chose, because I want to win.”

For one tense moment that feels like forever, everyone is silent.

“Well,” another rookie, Clarkson speaks up “guess the Lakers **_would_** be the first team with a married gay couple.”

 

-o-o-o-o-

 

They don’t have time to tell most of their friends, the moment they’re done meeting with the team Taiga gets whisked into press conference prep.

 _Guess they’ll all find out tomorrow anyway,_ Aomine thinks. He’s got his phone in hand, his mother’s number already pulled up on the screen. All he has to do is press it, say one sentence, and then sit back and listen to them react. It sounds simple enough laid out like that but frankly Aomine wants to throw up.

He’s come out to more people in this one day than he has in his entire lifetime, and still it feels like telling his parents he’s getting married is the worst hurdle. He knows he can’t let them find out through the press conference though. They’ll definitely never forgive him for **_that_**.

He presses call. He feels his heartbeat in his head as he listens to the phone ring. Once, twice, thrice, it rings so long Aomine almost hangs up when finally, the telltale faint click informs him someone’s picked up.

“Daiki!” His mother’s voice is joyful, _unsuspecting,_ Aomine’s brain provides “How unusual for you to call at this time, your father and I were just having breakfast.”

“Yes well,” he clears his throat “this is kind of urgent. I—” he swallows “—Taiga and I are getting married, they scheduled a press conference for tomorrow so I had to tell you, uhm, I had to tell you before that.” He hopes in the name of every known deity that that didn’t sound too bad.

“Oh.”

 _‘Oh’ she says_ , Aomine's gut is freefalling at that one syllable, _God I hope she doesn’t hang up._

“Are you happy Daiki?” she asks, he can’t gauge how she feels from her voice at all.

He doesn’t hesitate “I am. Very.”

A moment passes and Aomine thinks he might pass out.

“I suppose I couldn’t ask for more,” she says finally “don’t the Americans allow you to adopt there?”

It’s more resignation than acceptance. Still, Aomine’s relieved. So he finds himself smiling when he says, “Yeah they do, don’t hold your breath for grandchildren just yet though.”

 His mother had words about **_that_**.

 

-o-o-o-o-

 

TMZ and the rest of the paparazzi won’t leave them the fuck alone after the press conference. He feels like every second of their house hunting and wedding plan meetings with Satsuki have been documented for the entire world to see. Heck, he feels like every step he’s taken out of his apartment has been documented for the entire world to see.

After his parents had confirmed their attendance to the wedding Aomine felt like he could do anything, he felt like he could weather the media storm just as well as he could play ball. Maybe he was a bit naïve.

“Hey Day-key where’s your hubby-to-be?” one of them shouts at him through an onslaught of camera flashes.

 _It’s pronounced Die-kih asshole,_ he wants to shout, he grits his teeth instead. Hurries along to his car with his take-out pizzas. He figured he and Taiga deserved a cheat day. He didn’t think the paparazzi would stalk him while he was making a fucking Pizza Hut run.

He rushes out there the moment he’s got his seat belt on, and is massively relieved he doesn’t need to leave home again that day until he reads a bullshit article later that night saying he and Taiga are having relationship trouble as clearly indicated by his buying pizza instead of being at home eating Taiga’s famously good home cooking.

“I can’t even go out to buy food now without being on the rocks with you?” he tosses his phone to the other side of the couch “Jesus Christ everyone’s annoying, can we just stay in here all day and make out while everyone gets used to the fact that we make out?”

Taiga snorts “Not everyone thinks we make out. Some people think we’re getting married as ‘bros’. Whatever the hell that means.”

“Did they just delete the part where you said we’ve been dating since high school?”

“People are willing to believe anything, except the fact that we touch each other’s dicks.”

Aomine grins “Look at you, saying the word dick out loud.”

Taiga rolls his eyes “I’ve said it plenty of times.”

“Yeah but as an insult, or like, when you’re impatient and you want me to put it in faster. Never in casual sexual conversation.”

“Daiki, I love you, but you should really listen to yourself talk sometimes. And we’re both impatient about getting dicked, don’t act like you’re not whenever it’s your turn.”

“Oh stop Tiger, you’re making me blush.”

Taiga throws a pillow at him “Eat your goddamn pizza.”

 

-o-o-o-o-

 

Aomine knew their wedding would be **_interesting_** but he didn’t count on all his high school friends getting dead ass drunk during the reception. Well, alright, Akashi, Midorima and Kise got dead ass drunk but that’s plenty surprising in itself. He figured Kise would, but Midorima getting drunk and making out with Takao in the middle of the room was a surprise to probably everybody including the two people involved. Akashi and Tetsu snuck off on their own earlier (to bang, Aomine guesses), and really, at this rate, they should hold a second party so they can thank him and Taiga. If they hadn’t gotten married would any of them have gotten laid? The answer is no.

“Wow they’re really going at it.” Taiga says, as they watch Takao grind his hips on Midorima who’s putting his hands into Takao’s dress shirt “You don’t think they’re just going to start having sex in the middle of our reception?”

“Well, looks like Satsuki’s about to stop them.”

“Now our teammates are going to think all gay weddings are like this.”

“Is that so bad? Our wedding’s pretty awesome, honey.”

Taiga laughs “Don’t call me that, it’s weird asshole.”

“But you’ve got so many pet names for me,” he smirks, puts his hands on Taiga’s hips, “asshole, dick, bastard, and that’s only the English ones, figured I’d need pet names too now that you’re my hubby.”

“Oh my god,” Taiga’s laughing again, Aomine loves hearing it now as much as he did ten years ago “I hate you so much.”

Aomine gives him a peck on the lips “I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Clarkson is based on real life Clarkson and is also a Fil-Am i'm so sorry for the pseudo-RPF LOL. I'm still working on the Midorima one-shot for "The Reception" series, and I've actually got a nsfw AoKaga one-shot that's almost done!! I've been writing that one for a while but been too insecure to post it, but you know what the heck, expect it soon.


End file.
